


Drifting Away // Tsukkiyama

by Turtleg06



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tsukkiyama - Fandom
Genre: Completed, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleg06/pseuds/Turtleg06
Summary: Tsukkishima is hopelessly inlove with Yamaguchi. He put up walls around him that he's determined to break. Since he isn't good at expressing his feelings through words, maybe actions will be better._____________Tsukkiyama, no angst cause my heart can't take anymore of it. Short chapters cause I don't want drama. Out of character so yee. Also this is a fanfic not biography so I might mess up features.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**if it's all just a dream**  
**then i don't ever want to wake up**

  
\-------

tsukki's pov:  
his soft mossy green hair brushes against my chin as he lays his head on my shoulder. my cheeks instantly become flushed as i look down at the sleeping angel. he shifts in his sleep, and i quickly look towards the window.

in which i can see our reflection and the stars. i look back at the sleeping boy, and a smile appears on my face. his freckles are beautiful like the stars, no, his freckles are the stars. my stars. the sleeping boy flushes. i wonder what yams is dreaming. 

"i love you too, tsukki." he says, still asleep. my face matches his face, as i process what he just said. he dreams about me too. he loves me. i can't believe this is real. i swear if my alarm rings right now.

"i love you too, yamaguchi." i whisper to the sleeping boy, as if he heard yams smiles in his sleep. i pull a blanket on us and continue to watch the movie. yams starts to hug my side, and as if on instinct i place my arm around his shoulder. 

the movie is not as interesting as yams to me. am i becoming a stalker for this boy? he's just so precious and captivating. my eyes start to feel heavy. i take one last look at angel, silently praying that this is real, and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**i think i've had enough of this life and  
** **i could lay here with you and**  
 **watch the world turn**  
 **never say a word**  
\-------  
tsukki's pov  
i wake up to see yams still beside me. i sighed of relief. i wonder if i should wake him up. he looks so peaceful, without a worry. i lazily grab my phone. i check the time and decide that one picture is okay. okay, maybe i took five, but who's to judge.   
yams is so beautiful the dim sunlight lights up his hair, and his freckles look as if they were dancing around, like the stars they are. yams squirms and i quickly look away.

"good morning tsukki." he says, and yawns. i realize that i still have my arm around him. so i move it off him. his eyes widen and he blushes as he removes his arms from my waist. my waist suddenly feels cold.

"gomen tsukki." he says as he flashes a grin.  
he scoots a little so that we're now facing each other. we're both pink, i look into his chocolate brown eyes, that make me melt. he notices me staring and flushes. 

"hey, yamaguchi what do you want for breakfast?" i ask him breaking the comfortable silence. he ponders on my question. then his eyes light up.

"french fries!" he finally answers. i chuckle as i get up and make my way into the kitchen. yams walking beside me. he sits on the chair at the kitchen's island. i grab the frozen fries i buy just for when yams is here. i start the fryer and place a couple of handfuls in. 

it's just us, the morning sunlight, and the bursting of bubbles as the fries fry. i take out some dino chicken nuggets and toss them in the microwave. i steal a glance at yams who's on his phone. when his eyes light up. he looks back up at me grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**drifting away on the various notes**  
 **she said she liked the way my voice hits the highs and the lows**  
 **how it reminded her of home**  
\------  
tsukki's pov:  
a tune starts playing, which i soon recognize as lemon boy. yams starts singing the first notes, while i hum. he gets up and makes his way up to me. he holds out and invisible microphone, smiling.

"come on tsukki, sing with me." he sings. i chuckle and sing along. i turn to check on the dino nuggets. we keep singing. the more i hear the song, the more i get into it. i turn around to a yamaguchi in awe. 

"kei that was amazing," he says, then covers his mouth. his face red as a strawberry.

"i'm sorry i meant tsukki." he says while looking at the floor. i chuckle, at his blushing mess.

"it's okay, you can call me kei, if you want." i muse. his eyes light up, and he grins.

"really?" he says his eyes full of hope.

"of course." i grumble back. i turn to the fryer, for multiple reasons. one so that yams doesn't see my red face, and second so i can take out the french fries. 

"soggy as yams likes them," i mumble to myself. 

"awe you care, kei?" yams says hearing my comment. 

"shut yamaguchi." i say.

"gomen kei, also please call me tadashi." he replies with a grin. he tugs at the hem of his shirt while he mumbles. something i can't hear.

"speak louder tadashi, i can't hear you." i ask him. his eyes widen and he flushes. looking down at his lap his mouth to speak.

"i said if you could sing again kei. your voice is beautiful it takes me to a place with such peace i didn't know existed." he whisper-yelled, he huffs. his face is bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

**a familiar tone**  
 **i think we've been here before**  
 **a familiar zone**  
\--------  
tsukki's pov:  
i start to sing again, his previous words coming back into my mind. your voice is beautiful it takes me to a place with such peace i didn't know existed.

what if he likes me, what if we could date, what if we never left each other's side. i blush at the thought, my love for him will be the death of me. i close my eyes and go back into the past. 

_the midday breeze is blowing against my face. the grass in the field swaying at the winds moves. the sunlight making the tone of everything even brighter. i turn over and meet yamaguchi's eyes. he flashes a smile and speaks._

_"tsukki isn't this place amazing? sort of like you, if you ask me." he whispers. i nod, blushing slightly. i plug in my headphones and pretend to listen to music. when really i just like to hear yams rant._

_"tsukki, i know you can't hear me, but if it's possible i would like to be with you forever. i know it's a lot to ask, but tsukki... you're my home, i'm the happiest with you." he muses, tugging at the hem of his sweater. my blushed face is away from his. he tugs at my hoodie._

_"tsukki, promise me you'll never leave me. don't worry i'll never leave you either." he says, holding up his pinky. i turn to face him, holding my pinky. our pinkies come together. the touch making us blush._  
\-----  
I prefer to go through my memories than to daydream. daydreaming something appears so real, and makes you feel so good, but once you come back to reality you get a sense of bitersweet. while as in memories what you remember actually happened, but then again maybe things have changed... i know we changed, but two things haven't. one us still being together, and two my love for tadashi.

"kei, keeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiii." an impatient yamaguchi yells. i look up to meet his eyes. 

"yes tadashi?" i reply. he grins, and passes me a plate, with dino nuggets, soggy fries, and strawberries. 

"dig in kei. also thank you for the food." he muses. he starts eating the strawberries, then the nuggets, and lastly he savours the fries. chuckling i eat my food. 

"hey kei, can i sleepover again?" he asks me, mouth full of fries. 

"yea, sure, but this time we fall asleep on my bed, not my couch." i say. he blushes, my eyes widen, and my face blushes as i realize what he understood.

"tch. you sleep in my bed, i'll sleep in akiteru's bed since he's at university." i say. i look at tadashi, and see his pout. 

"but you're going to mess up his stuff, just sleep on the other side of the bed, kei." he says cheekily. 

"tch. fine." i reply bluntly. i can't with him. i'm going to die of cuteness overload. i need to confess soon...


	5. Chapter 5

**it's just**  
 **all the days blend into one**  
 **it's but a speck of a world under infinite suns**  
\--------  
tsukki's pov:

we go to bed, him on the right, and me on the left. i wish that i could hold him tight like on saturday night, but he's not my boyfriend yet. i feel something tug my shirt. facing tadashi. he opens his mouth to speak hesitantly.

"um k-kei can we um c-cuddle?" his blushing mess asks. i nod, my face matching his. his head rests in the crook of my neck. i wrap my arms around the smaller boy. i notice that his breathing slows down, he's asleep. 

"i love you tadashi." i say, as the warmth of him makes my world soft. i look at the peacefully sleeping boy, and drift off to sleep myself.   
dim sunlight shines on my eyes. i wake up, feeling cold. i look around for yams. he's nowhere to be found. groggily i walk into the kitchen in which im greeted by a grinning yams. 

"good morning kei. i made breakfast." he says fully awake. i rub the sleep out of my eyes, and look at the plate i was given. pancakes and strawberries.

"thank you for the food, tadashi." i muse, as he blushes. we sit in comfortable silence as we eat.

"kei can i use some of your uniform for school?" he asks, looking into my eyes. i melt into his chocolate brown eyes, and nod. we finish our food, and place the plates in the sink. 

"you can change in my room, i'll change in the bathroom." i say while passing him my extra uniform. trotting to the bathroom with my own set.

i change and head over to the living room. i gather my stuff when yams walks in. my uniform slightly bigger on him, which makes him look even cuter than he already is. 

"i'm ready kei, your uniform is bigger on me." he says chuckling. i pass him his backpack. we head out the house, and make our usual way to school. the week passes by on a blur everyday, the same. morning practice, teasing hinata, and kageyama. classes, more practice more teasing, and walking home with yamaguchi. before i know it, it's friday.


	6. Chapter 6

**so i chase the inbetweens of what i say and what i mean**  
 **hoping for a better grasp of the life i lead**  
 **and the life i need**  
 **and what my life means**  
\---------  
tsukki's pov

walking home with yamaguchi. that's my favorite part of the day. i never listen to music. well in a way i do, for me yamaguchi's voice is music, it calms me down hearing him rant. i wish that i could talk to him, but i never can get my thoughts into words. 

should i try? i want to, but i've put up barriers around myself that i can't break down. i want to, i want to be able to express my feelings for him, but i can't through words. maybe if i should him through actions? i take a deep breath in. i slip my hand in his intertwining are fingers together. he blushes, but doesn't do anything.

"t-tsukki. i like y-nevermind." he says then switches back to talking about random things. i wonder what he was going to say. maybe he was going to say i like you, it gives me hope. i need to confess, before his maybe crush on me disappears. 

what if i'm wrong about everything and i get rejected. what if he stops being my friend. i'll be alone, my home lost forever. what if he likes me back and we'll date. i hope that happens...   
suddenly yams stops. i look up and see we're at my house already. i see yamaguchi fidgeting with his sleeve.

"kei can i stay over the weekend again?" he asks. i nod. 

"sure, we can watch jurassic park or something." i respond as we walk in the empty house. maybe i'll get a chance to confess.


	7. Chapter 7

**i've wasted too much time tryna hide my feelings**  
 **now i just want me and you**  
 **to watch the sun set just soak in the view and**  
 **if it's all just a dream**  
 **then i don't ever want to wake up**  
\--------  
tsukki's pov: 

we change into comfortable clothes and head into the living room. i pick up the controller to put on a movie when yams sighs. i look up at him.

"is everything okay, tadashi?" i ask him.

"yea, i guess, but before we watch the movie, can we play a game?" he muses. i nod, maybe i can use this to confess. 

"what type of game though?" i ask him, hopefully it isn't long because i really want to watch jurassic park. 

"hmmm... how about 20 questions, but let's just ask 5 questions, since you're probably dying to watch the movie." he says. i nod my head.

"ok...so kei what's your favorite color?" he asks. 

"it's green like dinosaurs or your hair." i say the last in a whisper, but he must of heard since his face turned red.

"well mine's yellow or amber, like your hair, or eyes." he says and flashes a smile.

"so what's your favorite food and why?" i ask already knowing the first answer.

"soggy, and salty fries, don't laugh, but it's because the remind me of you. i feel my face flush.

"well my favorite food is strawberries, and it's because they remind me of you." i say, yams scrunches his eyebrows together.

"how are strawberries like me? oh and that can be the third question." he says.

"well they're sweet, and it looks like they have freckles. they're also very red, and small." i say making the smaller boy red.

"h-how am i red?" he stutters. i smirk, putting my hand on his cheek.

"you're really cute, you know that right tadashi?" i whisper. he face burns of a bright red.

"see you're red." i say smirking. he covers his red face. 

"you're so mean kei. also do you have a crush, if yes why?" he hesitantly asks. i blush looking down, maybe i should give him hints.

"yes, i do. they're very cute, and their hair is super soft. they have freckles that even though they hate, i love since they remind me of the stars. they're very nice to everyone, and make me feel at ease, and at home." i say, my face red. i look down.

"o-oh well she's lucky i guess... anyway i also have a crush. they're very tall and handsome. they like to tease people, and our salty towards other, but they're very nice with me. i feel very safe with them. i hope i can stay with them forever, even if he only thinks of me as a friend." he says looking red.

"tadashi, did you say he?" i ask, maybe i have a chance with him. i look up and see him, shaking a tad bit.

"yea, i'm sorry, i hope you don't hate me." he says in a quiet whisper. looking down at his lap. i take his chin in my hands making him stare into my eyes and smile.

"it's fine, i'm gay, so yeah. also i could never hate you tadashi." i say, letting go of his chin. pulling him into a hug. when we finally pull apart, he sends me a grin.

"last question and it's your turn kei~" he muses. i muster all my bravery.

"who is your crush, if you want i can go first." i whisper looking down.

"k-kei can you go first?" he whispers, quietly. i nod.

"tadashi..." i say. 

"yea kei, what's up." he says. mustering any bravery left in me, i open my mouth to speak.

"tadashi, i like you, i like everything about one. heck i love you, i've loved you since i saw you. how your face lights up when you find a soggy fry, or how you are nice to anyone and everyone. i love how you make me feel at home. i-i love you. it's ok if you don't like me. i understand." i say, i feel heaviness on my cheek. huh i must be crying.

"i love you too kei. i love how you make me feel at home. i love how you put up a strong front, but inside you're really nice and caring. i love how i feel safe with you. i've loved you ever since i saw. you don't know how much 'pathetic' has changed me. i love you kei." he says grinning.

"tadashi, will you be my boyfriend?" i whisper. he reaches over and wipes my tears.

"of course kei, maybe if i'm lucky one day i'll be a tsukki too!" he beams, my blush deepens into a new depth.

"i wouldn't mind that." i whisper. the sunlight shines through the blinds, making tadashi brighter.

"look kei, it's a sunset. it's soooo pretty." he sighs. i get up getting blankets and pillows.

"hey tadashi, wanna watch the sunset, and maybe even the stars?" i ask. he rapidily nods. i chuckle at my strawberry.

"babe, should i get my laptop?" he asks. i freeze blushing.

"gomen kei, i just thought since we are dating.

"no it's fine, baby, it's just caught me by surprise. oh and sure we can watch a movie or listen to music" i say, now it's his turn to blush.  
i go outside and set a blanket on the grass. then the pillows. tadashi comes out with the laptop and sits on the blanket. then i put the rest of the blankets on top of us. tadashi place the laptop on a pillow, and snuggles into my side. 

"i love you kei." he whispers into my side.

"i love you too tadashi." i whisper, a smile appearing on my red face. we listen to cavetown, khai dreams, and alec benjamin, then watch jurassic park. i put on the good dinosaur, half way through the movie i look down to see a sleeping tadashi. i keep watching the movie, until my eyes feel heavy. i look at my boyfriend, i like that, my boyfriend, close the movie and drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**i think i've had enough of this life and**  
 **i could lay here with you and**  
 **watch the world turn**  
 **never say a word**  
\---------  
tsukki's pov:  
i wake up to see a sleeping tadashi hugging my side. our legs tangled with each other. i also notice that we are outside, the grass gleaming with morning dew. tadashi squirmed in his sleep. he opens his eyes half-way yawning.

"morning babe." he muses. he buries himself the blankets. 

"good morning, baby." i reply, the words leaving a smile on my face.

"can we just stay out here and cuddle?" he asks quietly.

"sure i could want nothing more than to cuddle with you." i say, while tadashi's face lights up in a blush.

"keeiiiiii, you're going to make me explode." he complains with a smile that betrays him.

"i'm sorry you're just too cute." i say, as i wrap my arms around him. he sighs and snuggles into my chest. our legs tangling with each other. 

"i love you tadashi." i whisper the sleeping angel.

"i love you too kei." replies tadashi, i guess he wasn't sleeping.

"can we just stay like this forever, you and me?" he asks in a whisper.

"i was planning on it." i reply, both our faces blushing.


	9. Chapter 9

**and as these seasons change and they will change**  
 **i know these feelings they will last us till the very end**  
\-------  
tsukki's pov:

time flies by it's almost the end of the school year. tadashi is looking brighter than ever. he's our pinch server, his float serves have been getting better and better. we've advanced in the nationals. 

"keeiiiiiiii were you waiting for mee?" yams suddenly appears. i nod, he sends a grin in return. our hands intertwined, we walk silently. 

"hey guchi, our 4 month anniversary is today, i was thinking if maybe you'd want to go on a date? i mean it's okay if you don't. i shoud've probably asked befor-" i'm cut off by a peck on my cheek. yams giggles.

"of course tsukki. i would love too. i kinda thought you forgot so i didn't say anything." he chuckles. while i gasp.

"i can't believe you'd think of that, i'm so hurt tadashi. you've hurt your future husband. besides i wouldn't forget even if it killed me." i say. yams is giggling. he mummers something.

"speak louder tadashi." i grumble. he laughs.

"i said that you're such a closeted drama queen." he laughs. i feign hurt. 

"can't get enough of bullying your boyfriend huh?" i say dramatically. he kisses my cheek.

"yea my boyfriend" he whispers. we both flush red. we stop, and go into my house.

"moooommm, i'm taking tadashi on a date." i yell into the house.

"okay kei, just don't be late, also don't hurt yamaguchi or i'll kill you~" my mom yells back. 

"i'm her son..." i mumble. yams giggling.

"i'm sure kei will take care of me, mrs. tsukishima." yams yells into the house. we hear a 'he better.' we enter my room.

"hey baby, i think you have clothes in my closet right?" i ask. he nods.

"yep, i have like half of mine over here." he chuckles, grabbing clothes. while i grab mine. i walk over to the bathroom.

"okie, i'll change in the bathroom, you can change here." i call out to him.

i go in and change into some jeans. i put on a button up shirt, and pull over that a light green sweater. i walk back to my room and knock.

"are you done, honey?" i ask him. he opens the door. and smiles.

"yes sugar," he bursts out laughing,"we sound like an old married couple." i chuckle.

"no, that's sugamama, and dadchi." i say laughing. i go into my room and grab my wallet. i glance at yams.

he has ripped jeans, and fluffy sweater on. he catches me staring and blushes. 

"you're beautiful yams." i say. both of us blushing.

"you too kei. you're beautiful too." he smiles back.

we start walking outside, but we're stopped by my mom holding her phone.

"can i get a few pictures, please?" she asks. i sigh and nod. yams and i pose, while she snaps pictures.

"you'd think all those years in the closet would help your style kei." she says. yamaguchi covers his smile.

"of course yamaguchi is perfect as ever." she continues.

"mom, i'm your son. why are you roasting me?" i say dramatically.  
  
"it is because my future son-in-law is precious, and you are a salty lamp post. don't worry i love both of you semi equally. now go or you'll be late on that date." she says. i huff, and we turn to leave.   
"be back by 10pm. use proctecti-" "mom we're fucking 16." i say. closing the door. we walk out into the cool afternoon.

"wait you called your parents right?" i ask. he nods. 

"yep, they said i go stay over." he says. we walk hand in hand. 

"hey babe...where are we going?" he asks. 

"we are going to that small cafe we found when we were kids." i whisper. 

"aw, who knew you were such a sap." he smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**as the colors start to fade again**  
 **your heart guides me through these rising winds**  
 **but now the world's so different yeah the summer's not the same**  
\-------------  
tsukki's pov:  
we start walking over to that small cafe, when we pass by the playground. i feel a small tug on my sweater.

"this is where we first met, kei." yams says with a bittersweet smile. i nod.  
"tsukki, can we go on the swings?" he asks.

"sure, we have the whole day." i say. he runs like a child and hops on.

"yams you're sitting on my seat." i mumble.

"gomen tsukki." he grins, hopping on his old seat. i pull out my phone to check the time. 6:45.

"yams the sunset is about to happen want to stay here and watch it?" i ask. i glance and see him nodding vigorously. i chuckle. i reach out and hold his hand in mine. 

"i really love you yams." i whisper, i feel my face blush.

"i love you too tsukki." he grins back. our faces matching the sunset. bright red.  
we stay in comfortable silence, our hands in each others warmth, my mind replaying memories, yams soft humming filling the place. 

"yams i wasn't joking that time i said i wanted to get married to you." i suddenly say. 

"heh, well i wasn't joking when i said 'that i was going to be a tsukki.' i love you." he says wearing a soft smile. 

"i love you too." i say. then i hear a grumble. i chuckle.

"let's go eat." i say, he nods.

we continue walking to the small shop.

"we haven't been here in months." he says. i nod, remembering how we found one closer to our current school. 

"i hope they're open." i say. i see him nod.

we keep on walking, until we reach the cafe. huh, it's not there. we see the old cafe owner passing by.

"excuse me, sir, but what happened to the cafe?" i ask him.

"ah it's you boys, finally together i see. my husband died a two months ago, and i sold the shop. since we ran it together, and i couldn't do it alone." he says sadly. 

"i'm sorry for your loss sir, thank you and your husband for the wonderful memories we had together in your shop." yamaguchi says to the cafe owner.

"ah no problem, it is time i retired anyway. good luck on your date." he says, and turns to leave. 

"they were such a nice couple." we say.

"hey yams crazy idea, but what if we ran a shop together in the future." i say. his face brightens up.

"yea kei that would be so cool!" he says, then our stomachs grumble.

"we should probably find somewhere to eat." i say sheepishly. we continue walking under the dark sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**but it don't matter cuz I've got you here**  
\---------  
tsukki's pov:  
we walked until we found a mcdonald's. we went in and ordered.

"i'll have a mc-chicken and fries. can i have the fries soggy?" i say. 

"and i'll have chicken nuggets,and a strawberry shake, in a medium cup." yams says.  
we head to a table and wait. yams giggles.

"what's so funny?" i ask.

"i can't believe that we still have our orders memorized." he says giggling. i chuckle.

"of course, we've been doing it since we were kids. i'm sorry i wasn't able to get you to a fancy restaurant or cafe." i say.

"it's okay, kei. i'm happy as long as i'm with you!" he says with a smile.

"order, for tsukishima." says a voice. i get up and take our meals.  
i head back to the table and hand yams his mc-chicken and fries. i take my chicken nuggets, and shake. i also pass him ketchup, getting some for myself.

"i don't care what you say kei, but this is way better than any fancy place." he says digging in. i nod taking a sip of my shake.

"wanna share?" i ask, he nods. he takes a sip of my shake and sighs.

"that was so good!" he says. i reach over taking some fries. i pull out my phone 8:50pm. it's been about 2hrs. we finish eating our food.  
we throw away the trash, and head out. i reach my hand, which yams takes happily. 

"woah, look tsukki, the moon is so big." he says. i look up seeing he's right. it's a full moon, surrounded by all the stars.

"it's beautiful." i say, looking at yams. 

"tsukki you're not even looking." he whines.

"but you're beautiful," i glance at the moon, "the moons cool too." yams blushes. we stare into each others eyes, i see the stars reflected off of his eyes, and his freckles stars of their own.  
we both start leaning in. our faces inches apart. i close the space between our lips. closing my eyes i take in the scene. his lips are so soft, and sweet. the kiss is full of love and the feel of home. we pull apart for air. opening my eyes, i stare into his. our faces matching in red. 

"our first kiss." i mumble. our faces getting redder.

"my first kiss." he whispers.

"me too." i whisper back.

"wait really?" he whisper-yells back. i blush and nod. 

"why is it such a big deal, also why are we whispering?" i ask.

"well you're like super cool, hot, and popular, i just assumed you'd probably kissed other people." he says looking at the floor.

"well you're really cute, nice, and perfect, also i've only have eyes for you." i say smiling.

"that means i took the first kiss of the super tough,salty tsukishima the great." he says beaming. i laugh.

"that you did, and personally i'd like it to stay that way." i say smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**i'll stay by your side my dear**  
 **we will have nothing to fear**  
\-----------  
tsukki's pov:

i wake up, to a little boy crying. i turn to face my sleeping husband. i sit up and find a little girl at the doorway.

"dadddd, kashi won't stop crying." says the girl.

"ok i'll be right there tei." i get up and put on my glasses. i walk over to kashi's room. 

"hey kashi, how'd you sleep hon?" i say picking him up from his crib.

"papa. pada." he cries. i chuckle.

"papa is asleep, you'll have to stay with dad for now." i say, we all head to the kitchen, i put kashi on his high chair, and make us some pancakes. we all sit down to eat.   
the years passed like a blur. yamaguchi was captain, we graduated high school. went to university. we got married. yamaguchi became an famous artist, and i became an award winning author. we got a surrogate tei was born first, then two years later kashi, and in the end we bought the old cafe, and now it is a bookstore/gallery/ volleyball cafe. the volleyball cafe is run by shoyo and tobio. we are still good friends. oh yea we became friends with the freak duo. wait that reminds me. i get up and run to our room.

"honey wake up! the kageyama twins are born today." i say.

"shit, i forgot." yams says suddenly very awake.

"the kids are eating, i made us pancakes." i say.

"thanks babe." he says kissing my cheek and hurrying into the kitchen. 

"KEI YOU BOKE! THE STOVE IS STILL ON!" yams yells. 

"oops?" i yell back. we all finish eating, and get dressed.  
we all get going to the hospital.

"shoyo! how's yachi?" tadashi runs to ask.

"oh she's doing great, actually i think tobio is doing worse than her." he chuckles.

oh yeah, yachi volunteered to be their surrogate.   
we walk into the waiting room. where we see tobio walking in circles. shoyo walks up to him and hugs him.

"boke, oh hi kei, tadashi." he says.

"have you guys thought of names for the twins yet?" i ask trying to calm him down. bingo, his face lights up.

"yea boke and i thought of merging our names together, like how you guys did. we decided on shobio, and tobyo or toyo, cause tobyo sounds like my name, and toyo sounds like shoyo but do you think?" he says.

"i think you're going to be a great dad, and about the names i think tobyo is better." i say. shoyo and tadashi walk over.

"no, i think toyo is wayyyyy better. tadashi thinks so too." says shoyo. 

"well boke, kei thinks tobyo is better, and he's smarter so yea." tobio responds. right, even after they got married the useless bickering didn't stop.

"it doesn't matter that he's smarter, yamaguchi's more honest." he says, then sticks out his tounge.

"oh well, at least you both admitted i'm smarter." i say smirking.

"oh shut up kei." they both say.

"at least you agree now." yamaguchi says giggling. 

"once again i'm being bullied by my own husband." i sigh. 

"papa, dad i'm bored." tei says.  
tei's green-brown hair, and her amber eyes shining under the light.

"here take my phone." shoyo says. giving her the phone.

"papa. papa." now it's kashi's turn to talk.  
his blond hair, green brown eyes and freckles trying to gain attention. 

"your kids are so cute, and they look so much like you, how?" tobio asks.

"oh my sister, volunteered to be our surrogate." yams chimes in.

"oh that's cool, the twins will look like tobio, and shoto looks like me. wait where is she?" he asks. 

"what do you mean where is she, boke?" tobio asks concerned. "you lost our child. a human child." he continues.

"wait where's tadashi and kashi?" i ask just realizing that i lost my family. tei is sitting glued to her chair, watching who knows what on shoyo's phone.

"ha see tobio at least i didn't lose my family." shoyo retorts.

"boke tadashi is probably with the kids." tobio points out. as if like magic tadashi walks into the room with the kids.

"oh sorry, but shoto noticed that there is an aquarium, so i took them there." tadashi says looking down.

"my wifeeeee!" shoto screams. we all look at her.

"your what?!" the freak duo yells. tei looks up.

"oh hi honey." tei deadpans. tadashi stiffles a laugh, looking into my eyes he smiles.

"tei and i got married!" shoto beams up at her parents. tobio rolls his eyes, while shoyo is laughing.

"shoto please calm down you're causing a dissruption, right dad?" she says. i nod trying not to laugh.

"i got an update for kageyama?" a nurse asks.

"here!" shoyo yells.

"ok so the twins are good and healthy, and so is your wife." she says.

"not my wife, cause this is my husband, but that's great!" shoyo beams. 

"oh ok sir, so can you and your husband come into the room, so that you can name the twins?" she asks. tobio nods. shoyo is nodding so fast his head is probably going to fall off.  
they leave the waiting room.

"quite an eventful day." i say. tadashi humming in response. he suddenly giggles.

"what?" i ask.

"i became a tsukki." he says, having a fit of giggles.

"we've been married for like 4 years and you just notice." i deadpan. he bursts out laughing, and nods.

"gomen kei." he says sheepishly. suddenly shoyo burst through the door.

"i'm proud to show you shobio, and toyo." shoyo yells into the room, causing several heads to look up.

"sorry for my husband." tobio apologizes to the crowd.

"so you let him pick, what a nice king." i say smirking. tobio scowls.

"well shobio already sounds like my name, i figured that he could have some glory." he retorts.  
we go into the room, and find the twins, and yachi and kiyoko.

"hi tadashi, kei, and tei. aww kashi is so cute." yachi says as she sees us walk in.

"hello tsukishima." kiyoko says.

"how are you feeling yachi?" tadashi asks.

"oh i feel great. yea, the twins are adorable." she coos.

"so when's the wedding?" i ask kiyoko.

"we're getting married in august." she replies. she and yachi are finally getting married, and it's surprising that yuu and tanaka are her maids of honor. 

"that's great, congrats kiyoko-san." i say. we spend the rest of the day in the hospital, the bokutos, the kuroos, and the old team comes to visit. surprisingly even the iwazumis come to visit. late but they showed up. eventually we were kicked out of the hospital since visiting hours were over. 

"kei, i put the kids to bed already, want to watch a movie?" tadashi says, walking into our room.

"sure, can we watch jurassic park?" i ask. tadashi sighs, and nods, climbing into bed. i pull a blanket over us. he comes close, and we snuggle in the warmth. i turn on the movie.

"i love you kei." he says, already sleepy.

"i love you too tadashi." i say, kissing the top of his head.


	13. And then there were maid dresses

Tsukki's PoV

the night kiyoko proposed:

we were all reunited on our monthly get together. everyone was seated around the table, when kiyoko stood up saying she had an announcement. kiyoko had already told us all what this special announcement was, she was proposing to yachi. 

yuu, and tanaka were going to be the maids of honor. i couldn't believe it when she told me at first. i choked on my apple juice, and tobio snorted milk out of his nose. 

anyways the finally moment had come. kiyoko had asked yachi's mom for permission, which she said yes to. for some reason she also asked deadchi and sugamama- kiyoko stood up and made her way to yachi, yuu started playing the song, falling for you by mxmtoon. apparently that was the song yachi used to confess her feelings to kiyoko. 

kiyoko got down on one knee and said such sappy things that made everyone (except me, tadashi says otherwise but i promise i didn't) cry. yachi was sobbing, and it made kiyoko really worried. yachi smiled and pulled out her phone and texted kiyoko. kiyoko's face lit up in a grin once she read the message.

"she said yes!" she told everyone happily, she went up to yachi and gently kissed her. yachi kissed her back, and was a blushing crying mess. Everyone was happy and celebrating for the newly engaged.  
then tobio cleared his throat. swear to anime, tobio ruins everything. 

"i ran out of milk..." he says, sheepishly looking down. shoyo swatted tobio's head. 

"Um so tanaka, and yuu, will you be my maids of honor?" kiyoko said, her voice really unsure.   
tanaka and yuu looked as if they were about to explode, and i personally think they did, as they rushed over to kiyoko and hugged her.

"OMFG YES YES YES WE'LL DO IT, IVE BEEN PLANNING KIYOYACHI'S WEDDING EVER SINCE YOU SAID YOU WERE DATING!" yuu screams, i must say my ears are still in recovery from that moment. 

"I WILL BE THE BEST MAID OF HONOR FOR THY QUEEN! OMFG YUU WE WILL LOOK SO GOOD IN MAID OUTFITS!" tanaka yells, i don't think he got the right idea of maids of honor. kiyoko was just chuckling at the pair, and yachi looked concerned. 

"tanaka calm down, and come here." ennoshita said. tanaka went to his boyfriend, pouting. 

"hey at least no shirts were thrown off this time." i comment, in my usual monotone voice.

"Hehe that's true!" tadashi says giggling. 

"Um, tadashi, and shoyo, can you be my maids of honor?" yachi asked shyly. 

"YESSS OF COURSE YACHI!! OMFG HA TOBIO I WAS PICKED YOU WEREN'T!" the tangerine yelled, sticking his tongue at his husband. 

"hehe, thanks for choosing me yachi! i'll do my best!" tadashi says happily. 

"the king has lost to his husband once again" i chuckle out. tobio glares at me. 

"hey it's not my fault he wanted our first child to be named after some anime character." he retorts, making shoyo, tadashi, and yachi gasp.

"for your information he's not just some anime character! he is the best! He's wayyyy better than you" tadashi says, which surprises us, since he usually doesn't get into fights.

"YEA EXACTLY SHOTO IS SO FUCKING HOT!" shoyo says rather loudly. yachi just nods.

"yes i approve of these statements, shoto todoroki is truly the best, and omfg he's hot!" she says, then the three turn around and start simping. 

"i feel so betrayed right now." i comment, staring at my husband who abandoned me, for some 2d guy.

"Same, bro, same. Our husbands left us-" tobio says. 

"my soon to be wife who i just proposed to left me..." kiyoko mumbles.

"am i not hot?" tobio mumbles, i can hear the concern in his voice. 

sugamama comes to our rescue, "hey how about we plan the wedding?" 

the three abandoners come back, tadashi gives me a sheepish smile, and pecks my cheek.  
kiyoko smiles thankful for his intervention, "i was thinking of having the wedding after yachi gives birth to the kageyama twins." 

i mentally face palm, oh yea, yachi is pregnant-

"ok! tanaka and i have already chosen the maid outfits we want to wear!" yuu says happily.

"aH, noya i don't think it's very holy to wear maid outfits at a wedding-" asahi says trying to stop his husband. 

"asahiiii don't be a bummer!" tanaka says to the other. 

"look at them they are amazing!" noya said showing his phone to everyone. indeed they were something, it was a black maid dress, with fishnets. the maid dresses weren't very unholy, but at the same time they were. either way the two were determined to wear the maid dresses. 

"Ohhh what if shoyo and tadashi also wore the maid dresses?" tanaka said excitedly, which ennoshita then flicked him in the head for saying that. i looked towards tobio and we made eye contact. he nodded. 

"tanaka that's not a bad idea, i do think that shoyo and tadashi should wear them." he deadpanned. I smirked. 

"indeed tadashi and shoyo should be matching with kiyoko's maids of honor. it's only fair for them to wear the maid dresses." i commented, which made some shrug in agreement. tobio smiled evilly,

while i just smirked. our plan of revenge had worked. yes we were both salty about them leaving us and mentally made a plan to embarrass them. tadashi leaned up towards so that his mouth was next to my ear.

"i know what you're doing kei." he whispered. might i say his voice was so fucking scary that i wanted to jump into my dinosaur plushies and hide. 

suga clapped his hands together, "ok so i guess that you all will be wearing maid dresses."   
yuu and tanaka were cheering, while tadashi and shoyo were glaring at everyone mostly at tobio, and my beautiful self.

Time skip brought to you by my glorious self *insert hair flip and praise here* 

the time had come, yes the twins had been born, yachi was out of recovery and healthy as ever. kiyoko and suga had planned the entire thing. tadashi and keiji had the music finalized, satori and yaku had planned out the menu. tanaka, yuu, shoyo, and tadashi had their maid dresses fitted to perfection. tobio, ennoshita, and asahi had tuxedos made. for some reason tooru iwaizumi demanded that he must have a tuxedo made too. the kinoshitas were the ones in charge of the flowers, and holy shit they did a great job. yachi kept thanking hisashi and kazuhito. 

must i say the music took a long time, and it was very loud. not the music but kotaro bokuto. yes HIM. every time keiji came over to practice the song with tadashi, the noisy owl would trail along. where keiji was the owl was there too. he was loud before, and after their practices. during the practice he would stare at keiji as in a trance. keiji's piano, along with tadashi's violin was amazing.  
we had went through so much and finally the day of the wedding had arrived. 

it was all peaceful until a loud alarm started ringing waking me up. i yawned and looked around, admiring my sleeping husband next to me. i leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

"baby, wake up, it's the day." i said softly. he stirs, and yawns, stretching out his arms. 

"good morning kei, but what day?" he said half asleep. i let out a chuckle. 

"the wedding" i say. my chuckle turns into laughter as his eyes widen and he rushes out of the room. 

"SHUT UP KEI I CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE" he yells at me, which just increases my laughter. 

"gomen tadashi" i yell which makes him giggle. i get out of bed and head to the kids' rooms. 

i enter and see that tei is already awake. i go over to the smiling girl and ruffle her hair.  
she beams up at me, "good morning dad! do i get to see shoto today?" i nod which makes her giggle. 

"yay! i haven't seen my wife in a while!" i choke on air, when did they- oh. nevermind. i pick her up and we go to kashi's room. 

"good morning kashi" i say. i hear a little giggle.

"good morning dad!" he says happily. "where's papa?"   
as magic were to happen, tadashi walked into the room. 

"papa is right here! and i made breakfast let's eat then head out!" he says, making his way to the kitchen. i was keen to see that he left the stove on, and i started to laugh like a manic. 

"what now kei?" he stared at me.

"what did you say like 8 months ago, if i recall it was something like "KEI YOU LEFT THE STOVE ON BOKE" now you come here to leave the stove on." i say teasing him. he flushes and runs over to turn the stove off. 

"fuck you" he mumbles under his breath.   
"tadashi not in front of the kids." i gasp dramatically. 

"fuck you dad!" kashi giggles. 

"my own family is against me. alexa play despacito this is so sad." i say, and the robot starts to play. 

"no no alexa i was quoting memes, alexa off." i say in a hurry the aYE FONSI engulfing me. 

"dad you're so stupidly funny sometimes." tei says giggling. 

"hey only i can say that to your dad" tadashi says. 

"my family hurts me so much." i say quietly, but dramatically . tei rushes over and hugs me. 

"i love you dad, im sorry." she says. tadashi and kashi come over and we all hug. 

"i love you guys." i say. i truly love my family. they are the best thing that's happened to me.

"i love you too." tadashi says. we sit at the table and start to eat our breakfast. once we're all done, we clean up after ourselves.

tei clears her throat, "i'm going to go get ready i want to see my wife." she turns and walks to her room. 

"uh so yea i agree let's get changed." tadashi says, we all head our separate ways, tei goes to her room, and tadashi goes to our room to get changed, and i take kashi to his room and help him put on his tiny tux. once he's ready i go into our room and see tadashi in the maid outfit. 

"hehe you look adorable" i say, he turns red and looks away.

"i hate you." he pouts. i walk towards him and poke his cheek. "i love you too"   
he smiles, and we lean in, i feel his warm lips against mine.

"papa im ready- ew kissing" tei says. walking in then walking out. tadashi giggles, and walks out behind her. 

"kei let's go we don't want to be late." he says. i quickly put my tuxedo on, and trail behind them. we all get in the car, i help kashi with his seatbelt, while tadashi helps tei. when we were all secured and ready we started to leave.

it was a sweet short trip to the venue. the trip consisted of us blasting Hamilton, khai dreams, cavetown, blackpink and a bit of bts, oh and tei begged for girl in red. well we all got out of the car, and started making our ways towards the beautiful valley. it was a white and dark green theme, with a white walkway towards the middle, and there were majestic green trees on both sides, covering it all with shade. the trees had fairy lights on them, and it gave off a golden light. up ahead was everyone else, well except suga, shoyo, and yachi. tadashi made his way towards the backstage. i took kashi and tei and made my way to tobio. 

"TEI" yelled, the mini sun called, shoto running towards tei. tei's eyes seemed to sparkle as she ran towards her so called wife. shoto grabbed tei's hand and kissed it.

"I MISSED YOU MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE!" she yelled happily. tei blushed and giggled.

"i missed you too shoto, but calm down you're drawing attention." tei said, happiness evident in her voice. 

"oh ok! have you seen my baby brothers?" shoto asked, tei shook her head no, and shoto grabbed her hand dragging her to her brothers. the two were together in their own world. 

"they grow up so fast." tobio sighed.

"you can say that again." i said, trying not to tear up as my little girl went with the bastard king's daughter, but it was sweet. 

"they grow up so fast." tobio repeated, i mentally face palmed and groaned. 

"dumbass i didn't mean literally." i flick his forehead and he scowls. 

we went to our daughters and sat next to them. i saw that tadashi, keiji and kotaro. keiji was at the piano, kotaro on a tiny chair next to him, and tadashi next to the piano, they formed a triangle.   
the music filled the place, and instilled such quiet, it was peaceful and warming. kiyoko was standing at the end of the walkway. for some reason bella iwaizumi was the flower girl. rumor, no truth, says that tooru named her bella cause bella is beautiful is italian. anyways bella was the flower girl and was doing a fabulous job at it, tooru was practically bawling his eyes out.

then yuu and tanaka walked out proudly in there maid dresses, behind them a shy hinata, and since tadashi was playing violin poor kenma was put in his place. kuroo was taking pictures of kenma the whole time when he was walking, that dam cheshire cat. then finally yachi came out, yes she's coming out then getting married. i was joking just to clarify. 

yachi walked into the venue, she had a flowing white dress, with a black sash. the dress was just below her knees. in hand she held light green and light grey roses, i wonder how they got it to that color. kiyoko was wearing a tight yet flowy dress. it was midnight black with white stripes. yachi

finally made it to her lover, and keiji, and kotaro, and kenma went back to their seats. tadashi went and took his place next to shoyo.   
the vows were said and people were crying in different shades. we had your normal criers to your full on sobbing *cough* sugamama *cough* but overall it was ok. i did shed a tear, A TEAR, just one. if tadashi ever says i was full on crying he's lying. 

then they were both kiyoko's. the party went on. wakatoshi ushijima and tooru drank way too much and had a drunk dance battle to "settle it all out once and for all" i was surprised to hear that ushijima was the one who proposed the idea. both hajime, and satori had to babysit after their drunk husbands. 

kuroo, kotaro, tanaka, and yuu burned a tree down after trying to make bubbles out of fire.   
tei and shoto, tricked yachi and kiyoko or the kiyokos into giving them their rings, and pretended to get married. 

yachi kiyoko threw the bouquet and tanaka caught it. it was hilarious. cause he caught it stared at ennoshita who shook his head rapidly, and then tanaka and yuu started chasing ennoshita.   
after bailing kotaro and kuroo out of jail, tadashi and i decided that we should head home to rest. 

"daddd please im a good kid let me stayyyyy!" tei begged, shoto joined in nodding. 

"no come on we gotta get home" i said sternly. 

"kei don't be a bummer, let tei sleep over, she's safe with us! we've only lost them once! trust us!" shoyo argued. tadashi sighed and looked at me.

"come on kei, we can have a quiet movie time?" he asked. i sigh and nodded. hearing the celebration of tei and shoto. 

"ok bye tei see you later sweetie, be an asshole to uncle shoyo and tobio" i said leaning down and kissing forehead.   
we got into the car, buckling in the sleeping kashi, and heading back home. after what seemed like a frozen marathon later we arrived home. 

"let it goooo" we sang silently putting kashi into his bed, and closing the door. tadashi ran into our room, and took off the maid outfit and put on a sweater and sweatpants. i chuckle, and find a random hoodie and sweatpants.

"so what movie are we watching?" tadashi asks hopefully. i grin evilly. 

"jurassic world marathon, then the good dinosaur. or good dinosaur then marathon" i happily inform my groaning husband. i grab popcorn and turn on the movie. 

"i love you tadashi" i say.

"i love you too kei" he says, we look into each others eyes and smile. we lean in meeting half way and softly kissing. 

i could drift away with him forever. 


End file.
